


Gossips

by Marimimi14



Series: Levi and Eren AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Levi Ackerman, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Charity Event, Established Relationship, Grumpy Levi Ackerman, M/M, Married Characters, Older Eren Yeager, Protective Levi Ackerman, Rich!Levi, computer engineer Eren Yeager, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Levi has been obligated by Erwin to represent their company at some charity event. Levi isn't happy about it. Charity events for the rich and wealthy is usually a good opportunity to hear all the latest gossips. Levi can't help but overhear a group of women talk about a handsome young man in a bottle green suit. They should watch what they're saying they wouldn't want to end up on Levi's bad side.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Levi and Eren AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Gossips

Levi was standing in a corner near the table with finger foods. He had a glass of whatever, the only thing he was sure about was the fact that it was alcohol. He still couldn’t believe Erwin had managed to force him to come to this event in his place. Levi wasn’t a big fan of crowds and the small talk that happened at charity events attended by the rich and wealthy was always boring.

When he agreed to co-found a company with Erwin and said company became more and more successful, they had agreed that Erwin would be the public face of it. The giant blond was much more pleasant and charismatic. Also, Levi just fucking hated these things. But Erwin was on a business trip and this event was too important to skip it. Levi had tried to get out of going by saying Hanji could go instead. He had been shot down. Apparently, Erwin preferred Levi went, with his brash attitude and grumpiness, than Hanji went with all their excitement and inability to talk about anything else than their researches and experiments. The head of the research department had been considered even more of a social disaster than Levi.

Levi sighed and took another sip of his drink. He should be home right now. Relaxing after a long week of work. Not standing in a hotel “ballroom” dressed in a suit. He had to resist the urge to take off his tie more than once since he arrived.

Levi eyed the table with the finger foods with distaste. He hadn’t eaten anything all night because of the buffet-like formula. He didn’t know where all those people’s hands had been. Disgusting. So, he was tired, hungry and the only thing he had in his system was the two drinks, almost, three he had drunk.

In hindsight, he should’ve known it was a bad idea. Also, the fact that he was standing close to the buffet. It had been a string of probably bad decisions. Levi couldn’t help but overhear the group of people standing near him.

It was a group of women in their late forties. All dressed in what was probably very expensive dresses. All similar, but still very clear that they were different. Most of them when dripping in heavy pieces of jewellery. They were speaking in hushed tones, but they were still loud enough for people around them to hear them.

“Have you seen the young man in the bottle-green suit?” One of them asked her friends.

Levi’s brow raised at that. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the said young man at the other end of the table. He indeed was wearing a bottle green suit and Levi was sure it highlighted his eyes perfectly. The man looked like he was in the process of putting food on a plate when he had been interrupted by someone else and seemed to be stuck in a polite conversation. Levi smirked at that.

“Do you think someone hired an escort to accompany them?” One of the women asked bringing Levi’s attention back to the circle near him.

The young man was pretty, with his brown hair that looked soft to the touch and his long limbs that you could clearly see were toned even with his suit on. But assuming that he was an escort because he was handsome and probably younger than most people at this event… Levi rolled his eyes. This was another thing he disliked about most rich people. They couldn’t help themselves and speculate about everyone that was a little different than them.

“You think? Is he even of age?” Someone else asked.

“Maybe he’s with Mr. Dok. There have been rumours for years that he likes young boy apparently barely legal.” This time Levi had to strain his ear to hear what had been said.

He almost laughed out loud. Yes, Dok had been the center of rumours like that for years. The idea that the handsome young man came with him was laughable. It would’ve been too obvious, Dok couldn’t have been with someone like that without offering something substantial in return.

“I’ve heard most people who do that kind of work are drug addicts.” Another woman said with a frown. “What if the press heard about all of this? Maybe he should be asked to leave before a scandal happens.”

Levi was ready to intervene at that. What the hell were they even talking about. He was stopped by the fact that the young man put an end to his conversation and made his way in his direction. Levi heard the women near him all start to whisper at the same time. He even heard a few offended gasps when the man was closer now.

“Hey, sorry about that. Once that man knew I was a computer engineer he wouldn’t stop asking me questions about what he should do with his company.” The man told Levi with a smile. “Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” He asked.

Levi shook his head. There was zero chance he was putting anything on this table in his mouth. He could still hear the circle of women gossiping next to them.

“He’s with Mr. Ackerman!” Someone whisper shouted.

“I didn’t know he liked that kind of people.” Another added.

“What’s going on? What kind of people do you like?” The man asked him in confusion.

“It’s nothing Eren. But apparently, these charming ladies have decided you were probably underage, an escort, and they should ask you to leave before you cause a scandal.” Levi explained loud enough for said women to hear him.

Eren’s eyes widened. He turned to the women who had all turned silent and were staring at the two of them with shocked expressions. Clearly, they hadn’t expected someone to call them out.

“I’m flattered you think I look so young, but I’m actually 25 and a computer engineer. Not that there’s anything wrong with being an escort.” Eren told them with his ever-pleasant smile.

Some women were gaping at them now.

“Next time maybe think about what you’re saying out loud. I didn’t like you suggesting that my husband should be thrown out.” Levi said with a frown. He wrapped his arm tightly around Eren’s waist.

The women all started apologizing at the same time. Levi maybe didn’t attend many events like these, but his reputation still preceded him. He was not someone you wanted against you. Levi rolled his eyes at their apologies. It was only damage control, just so their companies or their partner’s companies didn’t lose any contracts in the future.

Levi ignored them and gave his empty glass to the first waiter that came up near them.

“Are you ready to go home?” He asked Eren.

“But what about the event? Erwin said…”

“We’ve been here for an hour already. I won’t stay here if most people disrespect you. Screw what Erwin said.” Levi stated.

Eren looked down at Levi with a small smile. It wasn’t the first time something like that happened when they attended an event like this. Eren did have a young-looking face. Even if in reality there was only a seven-year difference between the two, someone always judged their relationship.

“Ok. Let’s go home.” Eren agreed.

“Good. I’m starving.” Levi deadpanned.

Eren laughed at that. Levi lost a bit of tension at that. Eren’s laugh always put him in a better mood. In the end, Eren didn’t eat anything he had put in his plate and gave it to another waiter that passed them. Levi took his hand in his and shot the women one last nasty look before they left the event.

Erwin could yell at him all he wanted on Monday morning. Maybe next time he’ll send Hanji. They couldn’t be worst than what happened tonight. Now, it was time he did what he intended with his weekend. Staying in with Eren and do absolutely nothing. Maybe cuddle on the couch while they watched the latest action movie that Eren begged him to watch with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in the AOT fandom. I had this idea in my head for the last few days and it wouldn't leave me alone hahaha. I have a few other ideas of what could happen in this universe (like how Levi and Eren met or how they started dating). If you're interested maybe I'll write other stories about them. Thank you for reading people! 
> 
> Sorry if the end seems rushed a little, I didn't know how to end it.


End file.
